ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Mack
Thomas Mack (1949-2000) composed the alleged emails below from bbsnowman50@yahoo.com. Mack was 51 years old when he died of a stroke c. September 2000.https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/dan_burisch/esp_dan_burisch_18.htm ; Photo by Thomas Mack, Jr.]] Email to Robert Collins :Subject: Re: Groom Lake :Date: Thu, 18 Feb 1999 16:38:54 -0800 (PST) :From: THOMAS MACK :To: Lemis@sprintmail.com :Mr. Collins, :I understand you are interested in the Air Force’s Investigation of UFOs. I have read you web site and was very impressed with the postings. :I am a retired AF Major. I served from 1972 to 1994. My entire AF career was spent in AF Intelligence. I served with the Air Force Scientific Advisory Group, Groom Lake, NV, from Jun 75 to Apr 83 and from Mar 88 to Oct 94, my retirement date from the AF. I worked on numerous special projects. All involved the reverse engineering of captured UFOs. Yes, I was intimately involved in this operation. :I worked with JAROD. We called him the "Puppet Master." The most perfect non-human being in the Universe. He actually had a good sense of humor. He could imitate anyone’s voice. A very clever creature. Comment: See bottom of EBEs 1, 2 ,3 and Jarod :I worked on various other projects that involved the collection of UFO related intelligence. I worked with a Special Agent Richard Doty. Agent Doty was our counterintelligence agent. He would conduct operations to prevent the disclosure of our project. A very nifty guy. Very knowledgeable of the subject of UFOs. He was briefed into the program sometime in 1980. :The entire program was classified above Top Secret. A classification of COSMIC-MAJIC. The program was called, Majestic-12. We operated under the control of this group. :I wish I could go public, I could embarrass the Government. I can prove to the world, that the UFO Subject is real. :I just wanted you to know you are on the right track. Keep it up. :Find Agent Doty and he’ll should assist you in finding the truth. The last location of Agent Doty was in Albuquerque, NM. He was working for the Highway Patrol or maybe the State Patrol, whatever they call it in New Mexico. :Good Hunting. :BBSnow Email to Rick :Subject: Re: Fwd: Fish Face ? :Date: Sat, 20 Feb 1999 18:12:39 -0800 (PST) :From: THOMAS MACK :To: TOPPAN166@aol.com :Rick, :STAAR was a special response team formed in the middle 50s. It consisted of experts in several different fields. Their main objective was to counter any Alien threat or attack. I heard about it and read some information on their activities, however, I was not involved with the team. I don’t recall whether the team was still in existence in the 70s. :I only knew JAROD by that name or by Puppet Master. Never heard of him being referred to as Smiling Eyes. That could have been EBE-1, who lived from 1947 to 1952. Of course, that was before my time. :As for Q-94-109A or the other documents you mentioned. I left in 1994 and was not privy to all the information that was being published. The format seems to be correct, however, I don’t recall the particular documents. Cosmic-Magic was a caveat for our program. Majestic 12 was the category of classification. :As for the Cellular Subfraction analysis, Ambient Biochemistry and Subfraction biochemistry, I didn’t have a need to know that type of information. Although I had the special clearance for scientific intelligence, I probably didn’t think it was worth reading. :I knew Captain Danny Crain. However, I think he was in DIA. Project Aquarius, R-4800, was the specific program we operated under. Papoose Site 4 was the location. :Hope this helps. :Tom References Category:Whistleblowers Category:Disclosure